


Order a Brownie

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting Stood Up, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jenna is suspicious of Keith, Keith's confused, Keith's surprised and gets attacked by ice cream, Lance's a excited puppy, Lance's so excited, Light Angst, M/M, Miscouminication, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Raymind is like Klance Shipper, Short OTP Prompt, but not that much really?, but then not, college students, klance, liek a tiny speck, pining dorks, silly dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Keith! Keith asked me out!”“...Ok, I’m really happy for you but it’s your turn to make dinner, Lance.”“He asked me out!”Pidge and Hunk share a look before Hunk shrugs helplessly and Pidge sighs. “Fine, I’m going to order take out.”“I HAVE A DATE WITH KEITH!”(That time when Keith finally asks Lance out and stood him up by mistake.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* I had a mini breakdown about my writing so I decided to write something really silly to have fun and stop being so stressed about it. 
> 
> So, yeah; based on one of those ‘Imagine your OTP’ prompt. I dunno where it is tho…*shurgs* Enjoy? :) 
> 
> Ps. It’s settled in a Modern College Au; Keith lives with his bro Shiro while Lance, Pidge and Hunk share an apartment. So yeah, they are around 19-20. 
> 
> Ps2. Excuse any grammar errors, sowwy? 
> 
> Ps3. It's short but it was just to cheer my self up so *shurgs* 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me.

**_[18:09 pm] Kinda Ok Mullet:_** _So, yeah? I was thinking maybe you would like to go? I remembered that you said you loved the ice cream shop at the shore so maybe….we could meet up there and have ice cream? but only if you want to, I mean, psh, of course I know it’s winter but they also have brownies and I know you love their brownies and_

To be quite honest, Lance finds it totally justified that he stopped reading after…

Well, after he was hit with the realization that his crush had just asked him out.

Which is also exactly why he also finds it totally justified when he yelps in shock and throws his cellphone away from him, wincing guiltily when it falls to his carpeted floor.

“Sorry, phone!” The teen yells, not at all apologetic before he’s scrambling out of the cocoon of blankets he was inside of, “Hunk! HUNK! HUNK I HAVE A CODE RED!”

“Is this a Code Red meaning Keith, or Code Red meaning you bought another cat online?” His best friend’s voice answers him from the living room and Lance huffs as he enters and flops himself on top of his friend’s lap, “Code Red meaning Keith, got it.”

“He asked me out.” Lance whispers, staring at the ceiling in a daze before a small bright smile grows on his lips, “He – He asked me out, Hunk! KEITH ASKED ME OUT!”

“Fucking finally!” Shouts Pidge’s voice from the kitchen and neither of them need to turn around to know the young teen is hopped on the cabinet typing in her laptop, “About fucking time.”

“Language.” Hunk chimes, frowning disapprovingly before he looks down at his best friend, “I’m happy for you buddy, and yeah, like Pidge said: it’s about time.”

“I said it was about  _ fucking _ time.”

“Language.”

“Hush, Capitan Hunk.”

“HE ASKED ME OUT!” Lance squeals, squishing his own cheeks in disbelief and then covering his blushing face, “He fucking asked me out, oh my god, what? Is this real? Please don’t wake me up if it’s not.”

“You guys keep swearing, so I’m pretty sure this is real.” Hunk shrugs, smiling amusedly at his friend, “In my dreams you two are angels and not demons who swear like sailors.”

“Psh, in my dreams we are all robots. Now, that’s a dream.” Pidge laughs as she looks up at her friends with a grin, “Robots who rule the world, what better dream than that?”

“Psh, the dream of Keith asking ME out, that’s a better one, easy!” Lance shots back, grin wide and happy as he grabs the cushion behind him and hugs it tight against his chest, “He asked me out!”

“Oh god, Lance has gone into fangirling mode.” Pidge groans and Hunk laughs, patting the brunet’s messy hair playfully.

“Let him be, he’s excited.”

“He asked me out!”

“He’s a fool in love.”

“Keith! Keith asked me out!”

“...Ok, I’m really happy for you but it’s your turn to make dinner, Lance.”

“He asked me out!”

Pidge and Hunk share a look before Hunk shrugs helplessly and Pidge sighs. “Fine, I’m going to order take out.”

“I HAVE A DATE WITH KEITH!”

“Yes, hi, Raymond, I would like to order some noodles. Yes, I know it’s Thursday but Lance won’t stop fawning over how he has a date with his crush and – What? Ugh, fine, hang on.” Pidge pulls her phone away from her ear and pops her head out of the kitchen to look at the pair on the living room.

“Lance! Raymond says congrats!”

“THANK YOU, RAYMOND!”

“Can I get my food now, Raymond?” Pidge grumbles into the phone and then smirks as she mouths ‘free delivery’ to Hunk and then points towards the blushing brunet.

Hunk just chuckles happily as he continues to pat Lance’s head.

* * *

Lance taps his foot against the floor unconsciously as he suppresses the urge to look at the clock on the wall.

He’s just early, he tell himself. He was over excited and decided to come to their meet up place earlier.

There’s no way Keith would not show up, he wouldn’t do that.

Lance’s hopes and heart break at the same time when the clock strikes five o’clock and he feels tears at the back of his eyes.

He pushes the already melted bowl of ice cream he ordered during the first hour around for a few more minutes before he stands up with a defeated sigh.

The young college student heads towards the exit when someone grabs him by the shoulder him and pulls him back inside.

The brunet yelps in surprise and turns around to meet one of the workers of the Ice Cream Shop. She’s young, maybe two years younger than him, and she has short ginger hair that curls around at the end.

Lance arches an eyebrow at her and the teen bites her lips nervously before her green eyes meet his own blue ones again.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles and as Lance opens his mouth to question her, she continues, “I’m really sorry you got...well stood up, that’s not fair and I –I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Lance mumbles in surprise and somewhat touched, “Oh, um, it’s okay. I must have looked real pathetic, huh? It’s fine though, I’m just leaving –”

“No, no, wait!” The teen calls and Lance pauses, “I just...Here.” She says, pushing a freshly made ice cream cone towards him, “I saw that you never really ate your ice cream and...well, I just hope this might cheer you up? I’m so sorry if it is stupid but you looked so sad and I just –”

“Hey.” He calls gently and the shy teen looks up, “Thank you.” He says, his voice soft and honest that it makes her blush and giggle, “This is really  _ really _ nice, thank you, Jenna.”

“It’s –It’s no problem.” She reassurances, rubbing the back of her neck, “I just really wanted to help. You know, if I only knew the person who stood you up, I would push some ice cream to their faces because how dare they stood you up, you know? Like, so impolite!” She huffs and Lance has to laugh at her puffy cheeks.

“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have put my hopes up anyways.” He shrugs and then eyes the ice cream in his hand, “But you know what? You’re actually right.”

The young worker cocks her head in confusion but Lance just nods determined before he’s out the door. “Thank you again, Jenna! I will see you later!”

“Uh, sure, bye? Lance? I think? And he’s gone and I’m talking alone, okay.”

* * *

Lance runs as fast as his legs allows him too, being careful of not dropping the strawberry ice cream in his hand. It doesn’t take him long before he arrives to Shiro’s building and then he’s climbing the stairs like a man on a mission.

He’s out of breath by the time he gets to the second floor and regretting his choice of not picking the elevator but he finally arrives to the fourth floor and walks down the hall, stopping just for second in front of apartment 5A67 to take a deep breath and then he’s knocking.

Of course it’s Keith who answers the door.

“Lance?” Keith asks surprised as he stares at the panting brunet in front of him, “What are you –? Why are you sweating? Wait, no, why are you crying? Are you –?”

Keith doesn’t get a chance to finish before there’s strawberry ice cream freezing his face.

“Wha –?” He mouths confused, wiping the ice cream away from his face before Lance cuts him off.

“You know what, Keith? That was just so shitty of you! I can’t believe that you – you would do that? Who does that? I can’t believe you would just leave me there! In the middle of a very popular Ice Cream Shop, all alone and hopeful, waiting for you to come around, just to realize that you were not coming! Do you know how that feels? Do you know? Because I can’t believe you would do that to me! Do you know how embarrassed I was? Can you even imagine my heart break after I realized that you were not coming to our date? To the date I spent the entire night and morning fawning over about? The date I even talked to Raymond the delivery man about it because I was  _ that _ excited?”

“Lance, woah, breath –”

Lance pushes away Keith’s hands, “No, no! I will not ‘ _ breath’ _ , Mister! I thought you were different! I thought –I just – I was –  _ God _ , Keith!” Lance sobs, wiping furiously the stray tears that fell from his eyes, “I just – I was just  _ really _ excited, you know? Because I finally got my wish of you asking me out and turns out it was just a prank? It was just a way to humiliate myself and I – I just – Why? Why would you do that, Keith?” He asks, voice cracking and hiccups leaving his mouth as he stares teary eyed at the confused black haired teen.

“No, no, what? What are you –? Wait, wait, no!” Keith rambles, frowning in confusion and in distress, “What are you talking about, Lance? You never answered me back! I never got a reply so I thought that I had scared you or weirded you out so I just ...gave you space? I thought I had messed up when you didn’t replied so I just thought you didn’t ….you know, wanted to go out with me?” Keith shrugs sadly, biting his lower lip.

Lance blinks.

One, twice, thrice.

“What.” The brunet deadpans, “What.”

Keith opens his mouth to answer but Lance is already pulling out his phone from his back pocket and frowning.

They stay in a tense silence before Lance’s speaking.

“So, okay, that’s why I had the nagging feeling this morning that I had forgotten something important.” He mumbles, hitting his cell phone screen with his face as he groans, “Can we just –? You know? Ignore this and….Actually no, even better, can we go to the beach and drown me? Because that would be less painful than this embarrassing –”

“Lance.” Keith calls softly and the brunet looks up, his heart skipping a beat when he meets Keith’s soft smile, “Would you like to go out with me?”

“Yes.” Lance breaths out, mouth twitching upward when Keith beams and grabs him by the hand.

“Okay.”

* * *

“Hey, Jenna! It’s me, Lance! Yes, again! Remember yesterday when that guy stood me up? Well, look who finally –”

“Revenge!”

“Ack!”

“Jenna, no! It was a – Oh my gosh, Jenna, stop spreading ice cream all over his face, I spent the entire night exfoliating it! Is it at least lactose intolerant? Because he’s allergic to that and I kind of need him alive because he’s my new boyfriend? Jenna? Oh –Kay, then I’m just gonna …I’m gonna order a brownie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> It kinda has the potential to have a second part from Keith's point of view but...I dunno, maybe? 
> 
> And here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
